The present invention relates to nickel-base alloys and more particularly to nickel-base alloys having heat and corrosion resistant characteristics desired for gas turbine components, for instance, turbine rotor blades.
Gas turbine engines and utility thereof for powering aircraft and other vehicles or stationary machines are, in general, well known, as also are many needs for materials that will provide strength and corrosion resistance during exposure to heat and corrosive attack from turbine fuel combustion. Some of the more important characteristics needed for gas turbine components such as turbine rotor blades include strength and ductility at elevated temperatures, particularly stress-rupture strength at high elevated temperatures such as 980.degree. C. and elongation at intermediate temperatures of around 760.degree. C., where relatively low ductility is sometimes a detriment, along with resistance to corrosion in kerosene fuel (JP) combustion atmospheres containing sulfur and chlorides. Oxidation resistance especially at very high temperatures of about 1090.degree. C., is also needed. Furthermore, desired characteristics include metallurgical stability and the ductility characteristic of reduction-in-area at shorttime tensile test fracture at intermediate temperatures, which is considered an indicator of resistance of the alloy to thermal fatigue.